Onde as cigarras choram
by B. Lilac
Summary: "O calor do verão pareceu o mesmo, embora as cigarras não cantassem mais. Elas pareciam chorar." Resposta ao Desafio de Verão.


_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

Resposta ao Desafio de Verão – Cor: Roxo

**~x~**

_**~ Onde as cigarras choram**_

**~x~**_**  
><strong>_

Era a chegada do verão, e este trazia consigo uma umidade pegajosa e mormacenta. Era a época onde tardes quentes terminavam em chuvas pesadas, porém breves, e a cidade era invadida pelo canto melancólico das cigarras.

Hinata não gostava daquela época. Preferia o inverno e sua frieza, quando a neve finalmente caía depois de chover por semanas a fio e o mundo ficava inteiramente branco. Gostava do inverno na mesma proporção em que odiava a primavera.

Embora as lindas noites nevadas de seu último inverno tenham sido pontuadas com as lamúrias depressivas de sua mãe, foi numa manhã morna e florida - a primeira da estação - que esta amanheceu morta.

Não gostava daquela época quente e úmida como gostava do inverno, mas o canto das cigarras parecia deixar Shino feliz. Pensando no quanto isso a alegrava, desviou o olhar do rapaz adormecido no _futon_ para o mundo que amanhecia depois da janela. Encarou uma ave pequena, empoleirada no fio do poste, que se curvava para coçar o peito e pensou o quão adoráveis eram seus pezinhos rosados. Fechou os olhos para sentir o vento fresco lhe roçar o rosto.

- Que tanto olha aí, minha pequena _Trithemis nigra_?

Balançou a cabeça e fitou os olhos cinzentos do rapaz.

- Nada demais.

Afastou-se da janela e sentou-se no _futon_, muito junto do rapaz de expressão ainda sonolenta.

- Nunca é nada demais – ele disse. – Sempre haverá algo, mesmo que apenas o vento. Este que sempre gosta de mexer com seu cabelo.

Dito isso, esticou a mão e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo escuro da menina no dedo indicador. Ela lhe sorriu com ternura.

- Ainda está com sono? – perguntou.

- Sim. Mas a cama ficou insuportavelmente fria e espaçosa. Importa-se de ficar comigo mais um pouco?

Hinata sorriu mais uma vez e deitou-se junto de Shino, que apertou os braços ao seu redor e rapidamente voltou a dormir. Era incrível como ele dormia rápido, pensava Hinata enquanto encarava o vinco entre as sobrancelhas do rapaz.

Shino era um garoto estranho, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Estranho por que ela realmente não sabia nada sobre ele. Estranho por que nunca conhecera ninguém parecido com ele. Alto demais, magro demais, misterioso demais. Falava de um jeito que a obrigava a esforçar-se para entender – na maioria das ocasiões, apenas sorria para ele enquanto, por dentro, sentia-se envergonhada.

Às vezes, tinha a sensação de que já o conhecia **há muito tempo**. Como na primeira vez que o viu.

Shino era amigo de Kiba – fato que nunca entendeu, realmente -, um rapaz um tanto rude e selvagem nos modos. Este, por sua vez, era seu colega de classe. Na ocasião, após muita insistência, finalmente aceitava um convite do rapaz de ir até sua casa, depois da aula. Era comum haver reuniões do tipo na casa de Kiba, onde bebiam, fumavam e jogavam conversa fora. Em meio à bagunça que sua vida havia se tornado depois da morte de sua mãe, não encontrou motivos para recusar.

Se Hinata esperava encontrar um cenário caótico – e era o que esperava -, enganou-se profundamente. Chegando à casa de Kiba, "marasmo" era uma palavra que poderia definir a situação. Quatro ou cinco pessoas de sua turma – com as quais não mantinha relações – estavam sentadas no tapete e assistiam _Os Sete Samurais_, de Akira Kurosawa. Estranhamente, todos a saudaram de forma educada.

E havia um rapaz sentado no sofá, com ares de tédio, a atmosfera esfumaçada dando-lhe um quê de etéreo. De **lápis** na mão, sequer prestava atenção no filme. Escrevia algo num caderno de bordas carcomidas e levantou a cabeça quando Hinata adentrou a sala, acompanhada por Kiba, e seu olhar a seguiu enquanto a garota caminhava cheia de hesitação e se sentava na outra ponta do sofá.

Sim, realmente tivera a sensação de que o conhecia há muito tempo – semelhante a toda aquela bobagem sobre "vidas passadas", ou algo assim.

Percebeu que adormecera, pois o sol já alcançava certa altitude no céu e a luminosidade era sufocante. Shino tinha os braços estreitos ao seu redor e o suor umedecia-lhe a testa, o buço e as raízes dos cabelos crespos e rebeldes. O calor era quase insuportável, ali, sob o cobertor e em pleno verão. Mas, ainda assim, Hinata encontrava um ponto positivo nisso. Aquela umidade pegajosa servia tão perfeitamente em estreitar mais ainda o contato entre os dois. As peles se escorregavam, eliminando qualquer espaço que persistisse e, enfim, se grudavam uma na outra. Como se pudessem se tornar um só corpo, com um coração que batia no ritmo do cantar das cigarras, embrenhadas nas árvores lá fora.

Achou que havia encontrado a e felicidade plena. O tempo que passava com Shino lhe era como um período paralelo à sua vida caótica. Como interlúdios magníficos intercalados aos capítulos bagunçados de seu dia-a-dia.

O rapaz gostava, em meio às noites quentes ou aos dias abafados, de ler-lhe as belas poesias que escrevia em velhos cadernos, de mostrar as infinitas constelações do céu ou explicar-lhe a anatomia de pequenos insetos graciosos que capturava.

Foi num episódio semelhante que Hinata ganhou seu apelido mais significativo – provavelmente, o único que teria em toda sua vida. _Trithemis nigra_, uma pequena libélula negra, endêmica de São Tomé e Príncipe, ameaçada por perda de habitat. Shino lhe dizia que o bater de asas da _Trithemis nigra _era tão suave quanto o movimentar de Hinata. Isso a tocava com tanta intensidade que Hinata tinha vontade de chorar.

Shino era intenso e escondia um poder magnífico e abrasador por trás de um semblante sério e um viver simplório. Como a plena atividade vulcânica escondida no coração de uma montanha. Hinata acreditava que o vigor que transbordava com um perfume suave pelos poros de Shino fosse suficiente para os dois, suficiente para sufocar a infelicidade que, às vezes, ainda sentia.

Sim, estava feliz como nunca esteve desde há muito tempo e acreditava que aquela incomensurável paz duraria para sempre. Infelizmente, seu "para sempre" durou apenas até Shino **adoecer**.

Foi no início do segundo mês do verão, no auge daquele calor insuportavelmente úmido. Tão repentino quanto o curto relacionamento que tiveram. Há algumas semanas, ainda na metade da primavera, Hinata ponderava se devia aceitar a linda flor que aquele estranho rapaz lhe oferecia. Agora, tinha os olhos presos às suas pálpebras fechadas e aos lábios esbranquiçados.

- Em que tanto pensa, pequena? – ele perguntou. Apesar da fraqueza, sua voz continuava tão profunda a ponto de fazer tremer o coração de Hinata.

- Estava me lembrando – disse ela, **amavelmente** - do dia em que você apareceu na porta da escola, segurando aqueles crisâtemos tão meigos.

Shino abriu os olhos e a fitou.

- Nenhuma flor será mais encantadora do que você.

Hinata corou e abraçou as pernas.

- Eu ainda os tenho, sabia? Estão dentro de um dos meus livros.

Ele assentiu a voltou a esconder os olhos cinzentos por trás das pálpebras. O silêncio entre os dois sempre foi agradável, e o canto das cigarras fazia parecer que estavam em seu próprio mundo.

- _Tanna japonensis_. Gostaria de saber sobre o que estão cantando. – Estremeceu. – Tenho **frio**, minha pequena.

Hinata teve vontade de contestar, mas apenas se levantou para pegar um cobertor no **armário**. Cobriu o corpo trêmulo e suado de Shino e, então, aconchegou-se nele, deitando a cabeça em sua barriga e esticando o pescoço até que pudesse fitar o rosto do rapaz.

Alguma coisa terrível fazia seu coração pesar.

- Tenho medo que você morra, Shino – sussurrou. Nunca saberia dizer o que a fez dizer aquilo.

- Que é a morte, senão o **epílogo** da vida? Pense em mim como seu livro favorito, e os bons sentimentos que você me deu serão como uma flor guardada entre minhas páginas.

Hinata sentiu os olhos pinicarem e lágrimas incômodas escorrerem até o cobertor macio. Com um **suspiro**, aconchegou-se mais a Shino, que procurou sua mão e apertou seus dedos.

O fato é que Shino se foi assim como veio. O calor do verão pareceu o mesmo, embora as cigarras não cantassem mais. Elas pareciam chorar. Mas, agora, nem elas impulsionariam Hinata a gostar do verão.

**~x~**

**Acho que minha mania de matar meus personagens está vazando para os que tomo emprestado de Kishimoto-sensei. Que coisa. **

**Além de resposta ao desafio, é um presente para meus leitores de Acônito.**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
